icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fedor Tyutin
| birth_place = Izhevsk, Russian SFSR, URS | career_start = 2000 | draft = 40th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = New York Rangers | image = Fedor Tyutin.png | image_size = 225px }} Fedor Anatolievich Tyutin ( , Fjodor Tjutin; born July 19, 1983) is a Russian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Tyutin was drafted in the second round, 40th overall by the New York Rangers in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. He lived in Chatham, New Jersey before he was traded during the off-season of 2008. Playing career Tyutin started his North American professional career with the Hartford Wolf Pack, the American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate of the New York Rangers at the start of the 2003–04 season. Tyutin made his NHL debut with the New York Rangers on February 12, 2004 against the Philadelphia Flyers. He recorded his first point four days later with an assist in a game against the Ottawa Senators. Nearly a month later, on March 13, 2004, Tyutin scored his first NHL goal, a shorthanded goal, against Roberto Luongo of the Florida Panthers. On March 21, 2004, he had his first multi-point game with two assists against the Pittsburgh Penguins. He began the 2004–05 season, during the NHL lockout, with the Hartford Wolfpack. In 13 games, he tallied two goals, one assist, and ten penalty minutes. After his brief stint with the Wolfpack, Tyutin returned to Russia to play in the Russian Superleague (RSL) for his old team, SKA Saint Petersburg. Tyutin rejoined the Rangers for the start of the 2005–06 NHL season. Tyutin skated in 77 games with the Rangers in the 2005–06 season, registering six goals and 19 assists for 25 points, along with 58 penalty minutes. Among team defensemen, he ranked first in power play goals (four), tied for first in goals (six) and was second in scoring with 25 points. In addition, Tyutin picked up one assist along with four penalty minutes in eight games for Team Russia at the 2006 Olympic Games in Turin, Italy. On August 2, 2006, Tyutin signed a two-year contract extension with the New York Rangers. On February 17, 2008, Tyutin signed a four-year contract extension with the Rangers worth $11.375 million. On July 2, 2008, Tyutin was traded with Christian Bäckman to the Columbus Blue Jackets for Nikolai Zherdev and Dan Fritsche. He scored nine goals as well as adding 25 assists in his first season in Columbus. On August 31, 2011, Tyutin signed a six-year contract extension with the Columbus Blue Jackets worth 27 million. Awards and achievements * OHL Rookie of the Month (November 2001) Career statistics International play }} * 2001 IIHF Under-18 World Junior Championship * 2002 IIHF Under-20 World Junior Championship - Gold medal * 2003 IIHF Under-20 World Junior Championship - Gold medal *2008 World Championships International statistics References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Guelph Storm alumni Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:IIHF Player